


caught?

by orphan_account



Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: Peter catches Tony watching their show without him
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	caught?

“You!” Peter points at Tony accusingly as the Star Trek theme plays in the background.

“Peter! I-I thought your meeting ran late-” Tony scrambles to turn the TV off, grinning inwardly at his boyfriend. Still so cute even when he’s mad, he thinks.

“Anthony Edward Stark, were you watching Star Trek without me?” Peter screeches, slamming his bag down on the floor. Damage control, damage control, Tony thinks.

“I was just getting it ready for you for when you came back, sweetheart, I know how stressed you get after these meetings,” Tony coos, sitting upright. “You know I wouldn’t watch without you. This is our show.”

Peter narrows his eyes. “I call bullshit.” He announces, plopping down on the couch, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl Tony had set on the coffee table. “No working on my suit- or anyone else’s- for a month.”

“What? Baby, no- I was just getting started on those thrusters you wanted- and the upgrades for Bucky’s arm-” Tony protested.

“Okay, you can work on Bucky’s arm,” Peter allowed. “But nothing else. If I catch you-”

“Couch, I know.” Tony said sullenly.

“That’s what you get for watching our show without me.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @starrystarker
> 
> [my ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/starrystarker)


End file.
